Landslide
by I should be writing an essay
Summary: Going into her fifth year of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Marlowe Valentin is trying to juggle her growing popularity, falling grades, quidditch commentating and her growing feelings for a certain Marauder. Without this already being too much, Marlowe is keeping a secret, which is rapidly starting to get worse.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was both a shock and a relief to my family when Professor McGonagall showed up on our doorstep in 1971. It was an unusually rainy day for mid-July in Cornwall, which meant Noelle, my older sister, and I were inside instead of playing outside down the street with our friends. It was also a Sunday, so both my parents were home as well.

Professor McGonagall rang our doorbell at 4pm on the dot, and I, being nearest to the door, answered to see a tall, tight faced woman wearing a waterproof tartan trench coat with a matching, waterproof hat. Being young and naïve, I let the strange woman in with no question, and after a few questions from my parents as to why the hell she was in our house, she revealed to us that I was a witch and was on the waiting list for a wizarding school called Hogwarts. Now this was a real shock to us all and we didn't believe her at first, my sister thought we were being pranked for a television show and tried to find hidden cameras, but after she transfigured our lamp into a rabbit, we found ourselves believing her.

My mother brewed a pot of tea and we all sat down, minus Noelle – she had by now stormed upstairs in a jealous rage because I was a witch and she wasn't. The more Professor McGonagall talked, the more things began to slide into place, weird things had started to happen around me for some years now with no explanation, and this was it. There was only one thing that was left unexplained, my condition. Since the age of 7, I had suffered from sudden nosebleeds, migraines, and at worst, seizures – all of which had no explainable cause according to doctors, of which we had seen many. When my parents got around to asking if this too was normal for a young witch, Professor McGonagall seemed to get very serious, very quickly. It was then that I was told to leave the room; I complained, wanting to know more about Hogwarts and what I had to buy and when I was going to go, so McGonagall handed me my acceptance letter to make my peace before sending me away.

Soon after Professor McGonagall had left I was told what the 'serious conversation' had been about. There was a possibility I had a rare magical illness, but not to worry yet, I would be tested at St Mungos (the wizarding hospital) later next week. She had arranged with my parents for a muggle outreach ministry worker to take us to Diagon Alley that next Wednesday morning, and in the afternoon he would take us for my tests.

That Wednesday morning had been, well, magical was the only way to describe it! Timothy Tresslewell, a young and very enthusaistic Irish wizard in his early 20s, came to pick me and my family up (by now Noelle had forgiven me for being a witch and we were back to being best friends) and take us to Diagon Alley. After exchanging our muggle money for wizard money in the funny goblin-run bank, we went about shopping. I got my wand first, which was a Dogwood wand, 10 ¼ inches with a dragon heartstring core and solid flexibility, before moving on to get books, robes and a cauldron. My parents were even kind enough to buy me a year-old tawny owl, who I cheesily named Amora (because I loved her so much), so that I would frequently keep in touch with them. Looking back, part of me also thinks that they bought me Amora to raise my spirits before my tests in the afternoon, and that I did need.

It turned out my episodes were due to a rare magical illness, a condition called Corporis Infirma, which its translation from Latin to English literally meant weak body. Basically, when I got the 'wizarding gene', my body didn't develop right to hold its power, and that meant that it was prone to cause bleeds and seizures when its power grew or was enhanced, such as when I was near extremely magical sources. The healers told me that there was a potion I could take once a month that would help suppress my powers enough that it wouldn't impact too much on my health and could easily go to Hogwarts and be a normal student. The current downside was that I wouldn't be the best in my class and I wouldn't be able to fly a broom – although this did seem slightly disappointing, my eleven-year-old mind thought I would never be the best as I was muggle born and I would probably be terrible at flying a broom as well. The last thing they told my family before we departed was that as I grew older and my powers evolved and grew stronger, it could get harder for my body to handle – I had to be careful and cautious.

The rest of the summer went by way too quickly. I spent the rest of my days with my sister and our friends down by the lake which was a 20-minute cycle ride from our house. When interrogated as to why I was leaving, I told the answer I had rehearsed with my parents, I had applied for a boarding school in Scotland last year and got in on a linguistics scholarship, due to my being bilingual and currently learning a third language (which wasn't a lie – my father is French and my mother is a modern language teacher at our local secondary school who began teaching my sister and I Spanish when we were 9 and 10).

And just like that, September 1st had arrived in a flash. Timothy had come to pick us up again, and he apparated my family and luggage to King's Cross Station, where we ran through the wall to Platform 9 ¾. After an extremely emotional goodbye with my family, I boarded the train with about 5 minutes to go before leaving the station. I had walked along the train's corridor for about a minute before I found one with what looked to be two first year girls, and when I asked if I could join they happily let me. The girls were Uma Ruzek and Marlene McKinnon, two purebloods who had been friends for a few years – their fathers worked together in the same department at the ministry after Uma's family moved to the UK from Russia.

I know its cliched, but by the end of the journey it was like I had been friends with them for years as well. It didn't matter that I was muggle born and they were pureblood, we told each other about our different worlds and then got on to how excited we were about Hogwarts. They told me all about the sorting, classes and the different houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin; and after our boat ride to the castle, we made a pact that if we were sorted into different houses, it wouldn't split us up and we wouldn't succumb to house rivalry.

The first to be sorted in our year was a neat, dark haired boy named Sirius Black, who was sorted into Gryffindor. Out of our trio, Marlene was up first; she barely had the sorting hat on her head for two seconds before it announced her as a Gryffindor. Uma was next, and her sorting experience was in stark contrast to Marlene's; she sat on the stall for about 7 minutes before the sorting hat placed her in Slytherin (she had told me later it had been a debate between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, but when it came down to the wire her traits lent slightly more towards Slytherin's than Ravenclaw's). As my surname was Valentin, I was last to be sorted in my year. I was only on the stall for about a minute – the hat had wanted to place me in Slytherin for my ambition, but instead placed me in Hufflepuff, as it suited my loyalty. I guess it was my loyalty which kept our trio together – it was a bit hard at first because of the intense hatred between some Gryffindors and Slytherins, but I worked hard to make sure we kept to our pact during our first few weeks and from then the rest of it went by so easily, and honestly we could not have survived without each other.

First year went by smoothly, the potions worked to subdue my condition enough so that no one knew I was ill at all. When it came to flying I told my classmates that I was allergic to the wax used on brooms, and somehow they all believed me and got on with their lesson. One thing I didn't expect going to Hogwarts was how much I would pine to fly and play Quidditch like my classmates. When they had their lessons, I took to studying their movements and the game with such intensity, that by third year, Madame Hooch offered me the role as commentator for the interhouse Quidditch matches, as not only did I know the ins and outs of the game but I had the charismatic attitude to match, which I gleefully accepted. I must admit that with my Quidditch obsession, my ever-growing busy social life and trying to keep my condition a secret, my grades were not the best – but who needed grades when I had popularity and amazing friends by my side.

So that brings us all up to date, I am about to enter my fifth year of Hogwarts, and who knows what this year will hold.


	2. Chapter 1: Marlowe Needs A Tutor

**Chapter 1: Marlowe needs a Tutor**

"Miss Valentin!"

I wake with a start to a sharp Scottish voice calling my name, making me jump out of my seat. About an inch away from me is the heavily disapproving face of Professor McGonagall, and I notice my classmates are supressing their giggles around me. Shit. I had fallen asleep in class, for what must have been the fourth time this year – and we were only three weeks in. At least I didn't get any injuries this time, in potions I had fallen asleep next to Uma's lit cauldron and burnt my hair, which now in consequence reached to just above my shoulders.

"Now that you are conscious, Miss Valentin, I will continue with explaining to everyone the _importance_ of your OWL year," Professor McGonagall said, glaring my way when she emphasised on the word 'importance', and carried on with her OWL lecture, which I quickly zone out of.

Its not really my fault that I fell asleep in her class, if anyone was to blame it would be Matty O'Reilly from the year above, as it was him who had acquired butterbeer from the kitchens for his 17th birthday and made all the Hufflepuff 5th and 6th years join him in a game of Never Have I Ever. Yes, I was the one who got the most carried away with it, but I play the peer pressure card. As I was too tired, and hungover, to concentrate for the rest of McGonagall's class, I decided to spend the rest of the class doodling Marlene as she was sitting next to me, and looking comedically serious – she had told me and Uma on the train to Hogwarts that this was to be the year she was finally going to buckle down and study, instead of having her head occupied by Quidditch 24/7, and so far she seemed to be sticking to this pledge.

It felt like an eternity before class ended, however, just as I was standing up from my desk and turning to leave, McGonagall called me once more.

"Wait just one moment, Miss Valentin. I want to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes and looked to Marlene, "I'll meet you in Defence, save me a seat next to you, yeah?" I asked.

"Of course, I'll try to battle away my suitors to save your seat," she joked back, before exiting the room. When I turned to the front of the classroom, I was surprised to see that Remus Lupin was standing next to Professor McGonagall's desk in a quiet conversation with her. That's unusual, Remus is one of the best students in our year, surely his attention isn't slipping as well.

When I reached the desk, the quiet conversation stopped and the two turned to face me.

"Miss Valentin, not only have you fallen asleep twice in my class – and made no progress whatsoever in these past few weeks – but I have been informed by Professor Sprout that you have had the same attitude to other classes! Somehow, your grades aren't too horrendous in other classes, but I cannot say the same for Transfiguration. If you carry on like this, you _will_ get a Troll in your OWLs. I believe you can pass this class but are in deep need of guidance. So, meet your new tutor," McGonagall finished, and motion her hand towards Remus, who looked very awkward after hearing McGonagall's speech to me. I can't believe she thinks I need a tutor! And one who is a Marauder no less!

I open my mouth to protest this but McGonagall holds her hand up to stop me before I can start.

"No protestations, this is happening. I suggest you two talk over when you're going to meet on the way to your next class. Don't keep Professor Prewett waiting," she finished, before looking down at the marking below her as a sign that she was finished with us. I let out a frustrated sigh, turned on my heel and stormed out the door. I could hear Remus rushing up behind me, and it took no time at all for Remus and his long legs to catch up.

"I know this isn't an ideal situation, so let's just say we'll meet halfway though lunch at the back of the library and get this sorted, okay?" Remus suggested.

"Fine by me," I replied, without looking his way, and we remained in silence for the rest of the walk to Defence Against the Dark Arts. We reached the classroom at the same time as Professor Prewett did, so we luckily hadn't missed any of the class. When we got in, I moodily took my seat next to Marlene, who gave me an inquisitive look which asked, "what was that about?"

"I'll tell you after," I whispered, and turned to the front, trying to pay attention. I loved Defence Against the Dark Arts, especially now that Fabian Prewett, who had been 5 years above us in school, had agreed to teach it for a year. Fabian Prewett was gorgeous and extremely enthusiastic, meaning that this was about the only class I payed attention in at the moment, but this tutoring news had put me in a sour mood.

I'll give you some context as to why I have a disdain for the Marauders, as they like to call themselves. In third year when I had been chosen for the inter-house quidditch commentator, James Potter had made it onto the Gryffindor quidditch team as a chaser. We were the only third years, and the youngest people in the school, to be actively involved in quidditch. Not only did this come with a surge of popularity for us and our friends, but we forged a new friendship from this connection and for a while our two friendship groups had joined. After a while, I had developed quite a sizeable crush on James, and at the beginning of fourth year I had asked him to go on a date with me on the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Yes, I knew about his infatuation with Lily Evans, but she despised him and I thought I might as well shoot my shot, which Uma and Marlene encouraged me was a good idea. To my surprise, James agreed to go on the date. I was beyond excited, I even got Uma to curl my hair for me – I had always been useless at beauty charms.

After meeting at the Hogwarts gates, James spent the whole of our date following wherever Lily was going, and either half listening to me or ignoring me overall. After two hours of this, I finally snapped and asked him if he really wanted to be on this date with me, to which he apologised and insisted he did. Being naïve, I believed him, and we went to the Three Broomsticks together where we actually had a nice time talking about quidditch, drinking butterbeer and having a laugh. I noticed that after about an hour his mood changed, and then out of nowhere he kissed me. I remember thinking I was so lucky, James must really, finally like me! However, when we broke apart, the first thing he did was look over my shoulder, and when I turned to see what he was looking at, I saw Lily Evans three tables down. That was it, I didn't want to seem jealous but I asked him again if he actually liked me. He could see I was hurt, and so he confessed that the Marauders had convinced him that, perhaps, if he went on a date with me and Lily saw, she would get jealous. In that moment I felt like my heart broke, my first date ever and I had been ignored and used in a play to get another girl. I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes, so I ran out of there and straight back to Hogwarts.

My crush on James ended forever that day, and by now I have gotten over the humiliation – I even went on a few real dates later on in the year and had a two month relationship with Cian McLaggen from Gryffindor in the year above (which ended after he stated that the Montrose Magpies – my home team – were the worst in the league). What I have never gotten over, however, is how those boys betrayed my friendship by putting me up to be humiliated. I've hardly talked to the Marauders since then, Marlene is still friendly with them as she is in Gryffindor with them, but I can't bring myself to forgive them just yet.

"Alright, so your homework for next week is to just continue practising your shielding spells," finished up Fabian, "Right, you're all dismissed, go eat lunch."

"Okay Lo, what did McGonagall say to put you in such a sour mood, and why did you come in with Lupin?" Marlene enquired as we packed up our bags.

"Lupin is my new tutor," I answered in an embarrassed groan.

"Tutor?! God Lo, I didn't realise your grades were that bad. And yes, I know you're still mad over the James thing last year, but Remus isn't a bad guy and he's super smart. I'm sure everything will be fine," Marlene tried to reassure me. When she saw this hadn't reassured me much, she changed the subject quickly, "anyway, did you see Fabian's arm muscles? You could see how toned they were when he was showing us how to properly do a shield charm."

That broke through my moody exterior for a minute, and I laughed as she carried on fawning over our teacher. It took us 10 minutes to reach the Great Hall where Uma was already waiting for us at the far end of the Hufflepuff table, which was where we ate lunch together every day. Her dark head was buried in her sketchbook so she didn't see us approach, apparently she was so focused that she jumped with fright when we sat down beside her, knocking over her pumpkin juice.

"Why so jumpy Uma?" I enquired, while treating myself to a large spoonful of the mouth-watering shepherd's pie that was in front of me.

"I had a new design idea and had to get it down," she explained, while clearing up the pumpkin juice spillage with her wand. You see, Uma has had the desire to be a designer since she was little – it was this ambition which got her sorted into Slytherin in the first place. She thought that the wizarding world's clothing was too old fashioned, and so she wanted to bring a modern flare to the traditional cloaks and robes for young witches and wizards who now usually chose to wear muggle clothing. As she had been practising her designs for years now, there was no denying she was a pro and no one doubted that she would go on to do great things after Hogwarts.

"What's the design?" Marlene asked in a very un-ladylike manner, with her mouth full of potatoes.

"A pastel pink embroidered cloak for the Spring, way to girly for your liking Marley," joked Uma as she put her prized sketchbook into her bag. Uma was right, if there was one thing Marlene was not, it was girly. Marlene was the tomboy in our group – she had gorgeous honey blond hair that was always unbrushed, she refused to wear anything but muggle jeans and t-shirts when not in uniform, and she was the only female beater in the whole of Hogwarts. Despite her unmatched Quidditch talent, Marlene had decided over summer that she wants to become a healer like her mother, which came as an unexpected surprise to me and Uma.

"Okay, what's up with the moody cow over here?" Uma asked Marlene upon setting her eyes on me.

"Oh, she's mad because she needs to be tutored by Lupin for Transfiguration," Marlene explained, again with her mouthful, and Uma snorted at my misfortunes.

"Serves you right for falling asleep so much in classes, I told you that there would be consequences sooner or later to your behaviour," Uma chastised, and then in a serious tone added, "I know you've lost motivation recently but you need to carry on trying."

Not wanting to have the serious conversation about the reason behind my lack in motivation, I quickly shovelled the rest of my shepherd's pie in to my mouth and told the girls that I had to go find Lupin, although I still had another 15 minutes till I had to meet him in the library, and that I would see them both in Divination after lunch.

As I had left the Great Hall so early, I waited at the back of the library for about 10 minutes before I was joined by Lupin.

"Hey," he greeted me quietly, to which I replied an equally quiet and awkward, "Hi."

Lupin sat down and got out his books, parchment and his quill.

"So, if you want to get your Transfiguration book out, we can look the at chapters, divide up the workload and decide when we're going to meet," he said.

"I don't have the book," I said.

"What?" he asked, visibly confused.

"I may have forgotten to buy my textbooks this summer," I explained, now feeling quite embarrassed and ashamed about my former decision. Remus sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Okay," he said into his hands, before lifting his head, "you bought none of them?"

"No, but I've managed to get most as second-hand copies from the teachers. I just don't have the Transfiguration, History of Magic or Divination books – but let's be honest, who actually needs the Divination book?" I tried to joke, but received no laughter.

"Okay," he said again, in the same, disappointed tone, "so, what we're going to do is we'll look through my Transfiguration book at the chapters to divide up the work load, and then next weekend we are going to Tomes and Scrolls and I am going to watch you buy all the books you need to actually pass this year."

"But that's the first Hogsmeade trip! Matty O'Reilly has asked me on a date!" I protested.

"I don't care. To be honest, I'm not crazy about spending my first Hogsmeade trip as your tutor but I promised McGonagall I would get you to pass this class, and the sooner we can make it happen the better. Now let's get started," he answered firmly, and started to make a schedule on a blank bit of parchment.

That speech had come as quite a surprise to me, in the years I had known Lupin I hadn't known him to be so firm and almost angry, he had always been the quiet, sweet one of the group. I couldn't tell what the reason behind this anger was, but I deduced that it must be from me wasting his free time which he could spend with his mates, and I couldn't blame him. I was angry at me too.


	3. Chapter 2: Hogsmeade

**Chapter 2**: Hogsmeade

Today is Saturday October 30th, the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, and I'm currently sitting on one of the bottom steps in the entrance hall, waiting for Lupin to show up so we can go textbook shopping. It's so ironic how a year ago I was waiting in this exact place for another Marauder, however, then I was excited and dressed to impress in my favourite, Stevie Nicks inspired bohemian dress and heeled boots. Today, I am in my extremely worn jeans, trainers and my favourite, oversized Montrose Magpie sweatshirt, and instead of feeling excited I am feeling dread and anger – anger because just a minute ago Matty O'Reilly passed me with Jessica Johnston from Ravenclaw hanging off his arm, obviously it didn't taken him long to find another date after I told him I couldn't go a few days ago.

As I was waiting, Marlene came down the steps from Gryffindor tower and sat next to me, I presume to wait for Uma to make her way up from the dungeons.

"Morning Lo, how you feeling today?" she asked, I could sense that she was slightly cautious in her questioning and looked weirdly nervous – I could tell she was hiding something from me.

"Never better," I replied sarcastically, but I didn't want to talk about me so I put the attention on her, "Okay, what are you not telling me? You know your face shows everything."

Marlene sighed, "I can never get anything past you. Alright, don't be mad, but I may be going on a date with Sirius today." She mumbled the last half of her sentence quickly in hopes that I wouldn't hear, but I did. I know why Marlene was nervous to tell me this, its no secret that I've proclaimed my dislike for the Marauders, but I would never hold that over my friend's happiness, and I know that her and Black have had a flirty friendship for quite a few years now. I never even suspected that she liked him, I thought it was all just a bit of fun, but maybe there is something more there that I didn't realise.

"That's great Mar, I didn't realise you liked him that way," I said cheerfully – not wanting to get her down with my bad mood – and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Really? I thought you would hate me for this?" She asked confused.

"I could never hate you, and I won't let my dislike for certain individuals get in the way of my being happy for your happiness," I explained truthfully.

"Oh thank god," she gushed, relieved, and pulled me into a massive hug. "I love you Lo, and I know you're not having a great time at the moment but I'm sure you'll be back to normal soon as," she finished as she squeezed me tight, and I laughed at her relief and reassurance – I really didn't know where I would be without Mar, or Uma. Speaking of…

"So who's Uma going to Hogsmeade with? I thought you two were going together?" I questioned.

"Oh, she's already gone, went early with Melissa Greengrass to buy new materials I think? We're gonna meet up later at The Three Broomsticks around 2:00, do you think you'll have finished your date with Remus by then?" she teased, to which I gave her my hardest death glare (which honestly, I don't think could kill because it only made her laugh more).

"It's not a date. I would rather take a shot of Firewhisky to the eye then call this a date. Hell, I need a shot of Firewhisky to get through this, I don't know why but I'm filled with nerves about this," I told Marlene.

"Maybe its cus you loovee him!" she sang, but upon seeing my second death glare she decided to take me a bit more seriously. "Okay, why are you nervous?"

"I haven't spent any time with these boys since last year, and second to Potter I got along with Lupin the most. I remembered how sweet and clever he was, especially after you reminded me, but he seemed so angry at me the other day when we had our first session. As we're going to have to spend so much time together, I don't want him to hate me," I explained, and then whispered, "and I don't want him to find out about my condition either." Marlene nodded soberly in understanding.

I had told Marlene and Uma about my condition in second year, after I had an extremely sudden and violent nosebleed which sent me to the hospital wing. They've been so supportive and understanding of my condition, they've helped me to come up with excuses to tell our classmates when I've had an episode (usually something like we were trying a beauty charm which went wrong) and have taken notes for me and brought me pumpkin pasties when I've been in the hospital wing. Luckily, this hasn't happened too often, only about five times over the last four years.

Just as Marlene opened her mouth to say something, she was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and lots of chatter coming from the stairs she had ascended just five minutes ago, and we looked round to see Lily Evans and Mary MacDonald, followed by the Marauders (I mentally rolled my eyes at this, but didn't let it show).

"There she is, the woman of my dreams," proclaimed Sirius in an over-the-top, dramatic manner as he saw Marlene, to which she blushed. My god, she must really like him, I have never in my life before known Marlene to blush before; but then suddenly she was back to normal, she snorted and punched his arm at his dramatics, accompanied with an, "oh, shut up."

"Right, see you lads later," Sirius said to the Marauders, before offering his arm to Marlene with a "M'lady." She laughed and linked arms and waved me a quick goodbye before they set off. Then it was just me, Lupin, Potter and Pettigrew standing silently, and quite awkwardly, in the hall.

"I've got to catch up with Mary, homework. Come on Peter," mumbled Potter quickly, averting his eyes from me, grabbing Pettigrew's arm and walking off in the same direction that Sirius, Marlene, Lily and Mary had gone.

"And then there were two," I said, looking at Lupin.

"Yep," he answered, somewhat uncomfortably, "should we get going?"

"Yep," I echoed back, and we fell into awkward silence as we walked out of the entrance hall and onto the path which led to the Hogsmeade. By the time we got to the Hogwarts Gates, which is 15 minutes from the entrance hall and 40 minutes to the wizarding village, I am starting to think of how this silence is unbearable. Is this what it is going to be like all the time? Fuck it, it wasn't Lupin who used me, and it was probably all Black's idea. I'm going to have to make amends.

"This is stupid – "

"I need to say something – "

We both said at the same time. I laughed a bit at our coincidence and noticed that he was smiling slightly as well.

"You go first," I said with a smile, trying to come across as friendly, "you said you needed to say something?"

"Yes," and he let out a nervous sigh. "I'm sorry about last year. You were my friend and I had a part in hurting you, and I've been mad at myself for losing your friendship because you're really cool, Marlowe. You actually have good music taste and the same sense of humour as I do, and even if you are a bit too quidditch obsessed and slightly moody sometimes, I miss spending time with you," he unloaded, "and Uma and Marlene as well, all of us together," he added, and looked expectantly at me. Well, that came as a surprise.

"I was just going to say how stupid this was, I forgive you Remus" I laughed, and a bit of colour came back to his face along with a smile, "but that doesn't mean I'm 100% okay with the others still, I know you won't admit it but they had more to do with that plan then you did, didn't they?" I questioned. He didn't answer but his face said it all, he was just like Marlene, and all Gryffindors really, they can be read like a book.

"Especially with you tutoring me now, I think it would be best if we forgive and forget between the two of us, try to go back to being friends again," I finished. "Okay, enough with all this soppy crap, how amazing is Night at the Opera by Queen? I mean Bohemian Rhapsody changed my life!"

Remus laughed at my sudden change in subject, "I have to agree with you, it was life-changing stuff. Does your sister still only listen to ABBA?"

"Yes! It drives me insane, like, yes the have one or two catchy songs, but you don't have to listen to them on repeat all. The. Time. It's like she thinks they're the only band in the world!"

"But what about when you listened to Fleetwood Mac on repeat for about a year?" he laughed.

"That's different, all they're music is amazing," I quickly replied back. We carried on talking about music till we made it to the end of Hogsmeade where Tomes and Scrolls was. Remus is a half-blood, so he listens to a lot of muggle music when he is home because both of his parents prefer it to wizarding music, and as the rest of both our friendship groups are purebloods we only ever really had each other to talk about muggle things with.

"Okay, book buying time. I'm still confused as to how you forgot to buy your textbooks this summer?" Remus questioned.

"I only went to Diagon Alley twice over the summer, and it completely slipped my mind," I lied. I was pretty sure Remus could see straight through it, but he didn't push any further.

"I'm not going to lie I was quite surprised when McGonagall asked me to tutor you. I always thought that you were quite good at Transfiguration," he told me sincerely.

"Quite good is an exaggeration, I've always been mediocre, same as in all my classes. I guess it got harder and it discouraged me," I said with a shrug. This wasn't a complete lie; I was finding OWL year difficult. I hoped that this would stop Remus's line of questioning about my lowering grades, but he persisted once more.

"Are you struggling in all your classes?"

I wanted to lie again and move the subject on as I was starting to get embarrassed and wanted to hide my secret, but looking at his face I saw that he meant well, so I decided to tell the truth (or at least part of it).

"Basically, yes. There's no lying I've had a drop in motivation and that this is a consequence of that, but in the classes where I was already not great I'm now getting really poor grades," I explained, looking down at the floor, ashamed.

"Hey, look at me," Remus said softly, I looked up and noticed he was now standing quite close and giving me a kind, understanding look. "I know that once grades drop, it can be really hard, but you are so smart Marlowe, and I don't think you realise how smart you are."

I shook my head in silent disagreement. I had never been smart. Sure, I was okay at guessing deaths in Divination and I had a knack for History of Magic and Astronomy – but these were all soft subjects, and even then I was nowhere near being the top of the class. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Remus, I'm going to fail this year," I said silently, tears welling up in my eyes, "there's no way I can pass now." My voice was basically a whisper, I didn't want any of the other students in here to see me – the enthusiastic quidditch commentator – crying over her grades.

"No, you will pass. We will get you to pass," he said, determinedly. "Okay, which classes are you slipping in?" he asked.

"Umm, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence and Potions," I listed, slightly confused.

"Okay, we're going to buy everything you need in here to pass, and then instead of once a week we'll meet twice and work on all of these subjects. I'm going to make sure you pass this year, Marlowe," he said resolutely.

"Shit, are you sure? I don't want to waste your time," I protested, although I hoped he was sure, because at this point I really needed this help.

"Yes, I'm sure, and anyway it will also help me as studying by going over the material again," he explained logically.

"Holy fuck, thank you so much!" I said with relief and pulled him into a quick hug. He laughed from my sudden actions, though when I let him go I swear I saw him blushing.

"Okay, now let's buy books," he said, and we got on with buying my now much longer shopping list of books.

It was around 1:35 when we finished our shopping, and we were both starving – who knew shopping for books could be that tiring.

"I'm gonna head to The Three Broomsticks now, I'm meeting Marlene and Uma there. How about you?" I asked Remus.

"I think I might be meeting Sirius there as well, want to head there together?"

"Sounds good, I think we might be there a bit early as well so we can get some food to fill us after all that shopping," I laughed, but then something just beyond Remus made my laughter die out. He turned to see what I was looking at, which was Matty O'Reilly and Jessica Johnston sucking each other's faces off in the window of Madam Puddifoots.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that," Remus said softly.

"No, don't be. Good riddance. Actually, I'm glad its rather her than me, I would hate to even step foot in that place. Obviously they're the better match," I said in an upbeat manner, trying to make myself feel better.

"I agree, Madam Puddifoots is way too pink and fluffy for my liking," said Remus as he held the door to The Three Broomsticks open for, to which I laughed in agreement. It was quite busy in the pub as it was just around lunch time, but luckily a group of Slytherins in the year below were leaving from their place in a booth at the back, so we quickly stole the seats.

"Okay, you stay here, I'll go get us some butterbeer and pumpkin pasties," I said. Remus opened his mouth to protest, but I got in first, "Of course I'm not going to let you pay, you're helping me out so much. Let me treat you," I demanded.

"Okay, you can treat me," he said. I smiled, satisfied, and went to order our food and drinks from Madam Rosmerta. When I got back, we sunk into a comfortable conversation about everything we had missed out on over the past year of not talking – our families, the holidays, our friends – and I was so involved in the conversation that I didn't notice Marlene and Black until that sat down in our booth on either side of us.

"Oh, hey Mar," I greeted her warmly, "Black," I greeted Sirius, with a slightly less friendly tone.

"Hey Valentine," he answered back, joyfully.

"It's Valentin," I bit back, and he smiled. Basically everyone who didn't call me Lo called me Valentine, and I did actually like the nickname – but as it came from Black it ruffled me up the wrong way.

"Play nice," Marlene scolded, but with a playful undertone.

"I am playing nice!" Sirius exclaimed in defence, with his hand going over his heart. I may not be his biggest fan at the moment, but I do find his over-the-top dramatics quite funny sometimes.

"You never play nice," came a cheerful voice from behind me, and I turned to see Potter next to our table with Pettigrew, and beyond them I could see Uma entering the pub.

"Look, there's Uma," I said to Marlene, making my way to get my bag to leave, but I was stopped in my tracks by Potter's hollering.

"Hey Uma, we're over here!"

Oh great, we're going to have a third-year reunion. I think Remus could tell I wasn't too happy about this from my expression, because he gave me a reassuring smile which said he knew how I felt, and I smiled back.

"Hi everyone," Uma sang when she reached us, and dumped a massive bag of fabric rolls onto the floor. She was met with a chorus of hello's from our table.

"You know what, Uma, Lo and I will go get the drinks. Hand over your money boys," Marlene asserted, standing up, giving me the eye when all the boys went into their pockets to fish out a few sickles.

As Marlene and I stood up and slid out of the booth, Pettigrew slid in where I had been, and Potter sat down on the other side of Sirius. When we walked up to the bar, I started to try and make conversation with Uma.

"So, tell me about what fabrics you got," I asked, but then the two girls looked at me and I could tell that we wouldn't be talking about fabrics when we got our drinks.

"No way, we're not talking about my boring fabric buys. Why are you looking so friendly with Remus? I saw it as soon as I walked in," Uma asked.

"Why are you asking about me? Mar's the one who went on a date," I diverted.

"Her and Sirius's flirtationship is old news – no offense Mar."  
"None taken."  
"But you and Remus talking is, you hate the Marauders," Uma finished off, and Marlene nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I never said I hated them, I strongly dislike them," I started, "and Remus and I decided to forgive and forget as he's my tutor now, so we're back to being friends," I explained matter-of-factly.

"Not more than friends?" Uma pushed, with a smirk on her face.

"No! Not more than friends, just friends. Anyway, I do actually want to know how your date went Mar?" I diverted, and this time it worked.

"It was great, we went to Zonko's, and then to the Quidditch shop and Honeydukes, where he bought me the biggest bag of fizzing whizbees, and afterwards we walked up to that spot where you can see the Shrieking Shack – you know I love scary things – and he kissed me!" she said the last part in an uncharacteristic girly squeal, and Uma and I too squawked with delight for her happiness.

"So, are you guys official now or what?" I questioned.

"We're dating, but we're not boyfriend and girlfriend yet," she answered.

"So does this mean we're going to go back to spending time with the boys again?" Uma asked, trying to supress the sound of excitement. She hasn't said it outright, but I know she missed spending time with the Marauder's as well – the boys in Slytherin were too serious for her liking (especially Snape) so she always did prefer spending time with their cheerful group.

"If Lo's okay with it, then probably yes?" Marlene asked. We had just gotten our seven butterbeers so they paused to get my answer before we went back over.

"Like I said to you this morning, I don't want to get in the way of your happiness. After talking with Remus today, I want to try and forgive the others too. It may take a while, but for now I'll be civil," I told the girls, to which they smiled and thanked me.

As we got to the table, the boys were in a deep, quiet discussion which they quickly broke out of when we put the butterbeers on the table. Potter stood up to let Marlene slide in next to Sirius, then Uma on the end next to Potter, and I took the space opposite her next to Pettigrew.

"So, now that we find our two groups joined, yet again, I would like to invite you two fine ladies to the Gyffindor Halloween party tomorrow night," Sirius proposed to Uma and me.

"I don't know," Uma started nervously, "It is a Sunday night, if I get caught I could lose my Prefect position."

"Fuck it, I have no Prefect badge and I never miss an opportunity to drink, count me in," I said enthusiastically. It won't be that bad, I thought to myself, Gryffindor parties were usually quite large, so its not like I'd have to spend the whole night around them. "Come on, Uma, I'll make sure you get back to Slytherin with no one finding you out," I offered to her.

"Fine, you've convinced me," she said with a smile. Satisfied, I took a swig of my butterbeer.

In doing this, however, I didn't see the worried look that was quickly exchanged Marlene and Uma.


End file.
